clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tails6000
Decided to archive my talk for the first time, I has the longest time without archiving award XD User Talk:Tails6000/Archive 1 Tails6000 21:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Reward for Longest Archive Page! Your reward for the longest archived talk page! I hope you like it. I made it for fun! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Tails6000 21:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Beware of Walrus1.... Walrus1 sent me some nasty comments on the Club Penguin Beta Wiki. He sent you some bad comments too. We need to beware him. Because you blocked him, and I removed all his comments to "Pufflezzzzz", I think we need to aware all Club Penguin wikis of "Walrus1". I have some ideas on how we can do this, but they are not full-proof and might not work. If you know the owners of some Club Penguin wikis, get a way to talk to them without "Walrus1" realizing and tell them. * We can announce this on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's announcements that "can all CP wikis block Walrus1 from editing". That might spread attention and other wikis can put the same on their announcements. And if any other Walruses come, we can do the same! :* Following that, we would have to make sure that Walrus1 doesn't send any other messages to anyone else either. * Or just talk to the owners of the Club Penguin wikis. :* Probably not owners, just an administrator Anymore ideas gimme a call. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Concepts! Here's a few concepts for the apprentice, who will be appearing in a future fanfic of mine. Tell me which one you think is the best and it's become the apprentice's permament appearance! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 15:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I like the third 1 Tails6000 15:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I like the 2nd one! -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 19:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Ninjinian, I like 2! --PabloDePablo 19:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You know, I like 2 the best.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 19:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know... I won't be on the chatbox because I deleted by mistake and I can't put it back! So you won't see me there again until it is fixed --E-114:Don't Blink! 23:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me. BTW we already made the name for our silver parody, so you didn't need to make his article. een though its hard work, don't get stressed. Tails6000 23:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh OK (Shoots Phycic with a Deletion Missile)--E-114:Don't Blink! 23:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Remember that game of card jitsu fire? I remember. That was a fun game. Also who won? I exited before I could see. Also it seems my internet connection hates me at the moment seeing as it sometimes cuts out on me in the middle of matches. --Speeddasher Me. Tails6000 16:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations. Also I became a Fire Ninja. --Speeddasher Hey, I have an idea! How about we parody Blaze the Cat! Phycic needs a friend from the future, too. But Mephiles the Dark should be Pancakes the Burnt. E-114:Don't Blink! 20:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No our Ix parody takes that...and also Speed has BOTH silver and blaze parodies under-way Tails6000 20:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) We have an Ix parody?!? I did not know that. I only though we had a Shade parody. I want to delete Phycic, but I'm only an auto-comfirmed user. --E-114:Don't Blink! 20:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I can do that for ya *gives a wink off* Tails6000 20:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Deletion of my article I understand WHY you deleted Shadow the Penguin, but just because he has the word "Shadow" in his name doesn't mean he's a parody of Shadow the Hedgehog. I didn't even THINK of Shadow when I wrote the article. I hope you understand --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 23:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Parodies of the freedom fighters and suppression squad Cool idea. I have a Snively parody idea and also a slight parody of Enerjak. Also I thought Fake Tails was already the Scourge parody? I'm sure you'll have fun with Sonic Unleashed. I would proably get that game, but my parents don't want to get a console. --Speeddasher Thanks...and mainly he is fake crash, I will remove that part A.S.A.P, and ncice you got Enerjak ready, we gotta get Fists's family (meaning locke,lara-le, and kneecaps (he's the baby half brother from lara-le's new husband), Fintevous,edmund,dimitri,mainly everyone. Tails6000 02:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Parody of Zelda Hi this is Mech Rider.I don't think we've met.I have gone over the idea of making a parody of the Legend of Zelda series.I have already told Ninjaiin about it and he says I should get you and Speeddasher in on it.Leave a message on my talk page.Mech Rider Out!!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 19:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I think I can try, I have brawl and that has them and ganondorf, we can try. Tails6000 19:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! '''Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Idea a sitcom about Corai trying to catch tails6000 thinks hes fake tails and always fails. --Corai was here : [:-). 22:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Nice idea...but got ayeque chaising his tailfeathers already, thanks for suggesting ;) Tails6000 22:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Fake. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 05:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Stanley Awful and Herbet's Inside Story Well, Stanley isn't capable of grand master schemes like his parodee. He's a petty, childlike "villain" with a troubled past and insane behavior. If you don't mind, I had your character have "some sort of friendship" with Stanley, since I think you're a Fawful fan. Or, is it E-144 who is the fan? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Tigernose, I'm going to let you finish... -but TS had the best regime of all time!! † 22:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) He is. I'm a shroob fan and I got out of bowser (gotta find mushroom ballz!) besides I gotta get EVERY mushroom ball ALSO I need some tunneling thing... so okay then thanks for telling me the thought Tails6000 22:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Good job on the wii dude Thanks. Unfortunatley I have to wait to get some actual good games. My family was gonna get Brawl today, but everywhere was sold out of it and I have no idea when they'll ship it in again. For I'm stuck with Wii Resort which extremely boring unless you have quite a few people playing. I'm just waiting for Mario Galaxy 2 to come out and hopefully get my hands on a copy of Sonic Unleashed eventually. I'm hoping to get Mario Kart eventually, but I'll take anything as long as it's not a dumb sports game, or a game developed by some unknown company. I'm hoping to play online with you once I get a good or atleast decent game. --Speeddasher Okay can't wait! Tails6000 01:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip on Luigi. He's probably my favorite Mario Character. My sister has some weird liking for really odd characters for some reason (aka Dimentio, Mr. L, Mephiles). --Speeddasher I know Mr. L from super paper mario (he's actually a brainwashed luigi) Tails6000 23:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Good news!!!! I got Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I've played the multiplayer and it's awsome. My parents managed to find a copy of it last night. I've unlocked Ness (don't care about him though), Marth (again, don't care that much), Captain Falcon (don't really know much about him except I didn't like his attacks in Melee), and Luigi (awsome). The only thing that sucks now is that I don't have a friend code yet. Once I get one I'll let you know and try to play Wii Fi with you sometime buddy. --Speeddasher Cool, I unlocked ness. then luigi, then marth then snake. then sonic the LAST one I got was jigglypuff (jeez got everyone but that pokemon XD) Tails6000 22:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: let us groove tonight Awsome. --Speeddasher thanks oh BTW can tails (as himself) appear in the movie? I had a funny idea. involving that song and the dancing scene of act 1 pt. 1 of the crazy antics brothers movie. Tails6000 23:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure buddy. --Speeddasher Re;Nice on getting wario land shake it! Thanks man. I haven't played the game much yet. From what I have played of it though, I have to say it's a pretty enjoyable game. The controls are a bit shaky at times, but I've still had fun with it. Also I was wondering if you have Sonic and the Black Knight, and if you do what do you think of it? I've been thinking of getting a copy of it sometime because I've seen gameplay footage of it and it looks fun.Do you think it's better or worse than Secret Rings? --Speeddasher Better, because you use a sword, multiplayer battles, You can be sir galahad (silver) and lamorek (Jet) you can be tails (the blacksmith) you can be amy, you can be the original sonic characters from knights of the round table (sonic,shadow and blaze) AND you can be king aurther if you collect 5 books I forgot the name) Tails6000 22:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm gonna try the game out. Thanks for the advice. Also the was hilarious. Nice choice. --Speeddasher If ya have wi-fi for that, tell me I'll give you my black-knight friend code XD, and thanks I liked that vid, I'll try finding a vid of simpsons wrestling (when I go B-day shopping in weekends I'll try finding it) Tails6000 02:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wanna continue Wikia catastrophe and Tails crhonicles? I'd like to, but I can't think of any ideas for plots. The only thing I've come up with for Wikia Catastrophe is Malcur is attempting to gather power from 10 chracters from different universes to try and destroy a secret power lock that is gaurding the Holy Wikia. He plans on betraying Virus once he's opened the lock, but Tails stops him as Enerjak. This then leads up to when Kwiksilver battles Virus. I nearly forgot about Tails Chronicles. --Speeddasher Nice. And Enerjak might be epic XD (we should get a pic of Tails as enerjak XD) Tails6000 00:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I've also got an idea for an enemy group that will be fighting alongside Malcur. --Speeddasher Cool, you should try making an enerjak version of tails (ya don't have to just suggesting) Tails6000 13:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) That's a cool idea Tails. I'm actually gonna try and do that sometime. Also about Sonic and the Black Knight. I was planning on getting it, but I think I'll wait till they lower the price because I heard the game was fairly short. What do you think on Sonic Unleashed though? I'm considering buying it because the Werehog stages remind me of the Twilight Princess Shadow Beast battles mixed with Ninja Gaiden (both of which are fun). I've heard they were repetitive though, so what's your opinion on the game? --Speeddasher Its cool I wanted an S rank on the first day stage but my friends cousin (fairly 3 years under me) stole the turn and gave me a D rank I plan saving it on later. Tails6000 21:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Really cool new trailer! You've gotta check this out Tails. --Speeddasher Re: HOMER HATE JONAS! HOMER SMASH! For some reason it wouldn't let me watch the video. I'm sure it was funny though. --Speeddasher